Jelly Fish (special candy)
This page is about special candy. For the booster, see Jelly Fish (booster) Jelly Fish are a special candy in Candy Crush Saga that are only present in Jelly Levels. For the first part of the game, they can only be seen during the jelly level Sugar Crush or as a Booster. From the episode Delicious Drifts and onwards, they can start on the screen, usually behind Marmalade. They can also come out of a Mystery Candy, but they can't be formed with any candy combination. Jelly Fish are like normal candies in that they will have a normal colour and will need to be activated. When activated, they wll swim off the screen, then three new jelly fish swim onto the screen and eat three squares and random that contain a Jelly, reducing it to one layer if it lands on a Double Jelly. If there is jelly under a blocker, the fish will go under the blocker and take a layer off the jelly and the blocker. If there are less than three jellies on the board, then the jelly fish will eat a candy at random. Some levels rely on jelly fish, such as levels 285, 342 and 404. Jelly Fish only fall like normal candies if the booster is enabled, so levels which start with a jelly fish on screen can't be replaced, so must be used wisely. During the sugar crush for jelly levels, for every move left, three more jelly fish of random colours swim onto the screen and eat candies at random, giving 1,020 points if the colours match. Mixing Like all special candies, jelly fish can be mixed with other special candies to give even bigger effects. ' Jelly Fish + Striped Candy - '''Causes three striped jelly fish to swim onto the screen and every candy they land on is turned into a striped candy, unless it lands on a Blocker. '''Jelly Fish + Wrapped Candy - '''Causes three wrapped jelly fish to swim onto the screen and every candy they land on is turned into a wrapped candy, unless it lands on a blocker. ' Jelly Fish + Colour Bomb - '''Causes three dotted jelly fish to swim onto the screen. If it doesn't land on a blocker, the candy it eats will sproud three more jelly fish. If all three dotted fish land on a candy, in total, 12 jelly fish will swim on. If it lands on a blocker nothing will happen. '''Jelly Fish + Jelly Fish - '''For unknown reasons, the two don't mix. '''Jelly Fish + Coconut Wheel - '''The two can never mix as coconut wheels only appear in Ingredient Drop Levels and jelly fish are limited to Jelly Levels. Trivia * The key to winning levels 285 and 342 is mixing a jelly fish and a colour bomb. *Jelly Fish could be based on the American candy Swedish Fish. *There is actually a glitch when you make a move which triggers a jelly fish, after the jelly fish finished his actions, if you wait for a hint, the game will give you a matchless move. Don't know if it also happens on iOS. *If the fish will eat a candy which is near to them, they will swim very slowly. But if it goes to a candy which is far, they will swim fast. *Jelly Fish looks like hard candy, despite the fact of the name "Jelly Fish" containing the word "Jelly." Category:Special Candies